As digital cameras and the like have become popular, it has become commonplace for users to print images they themselves have taken on a home printer, and to print (duplicate) images stored in a printing medium on a home printer. If the acquired images do not have the desired colors or tones in such cases, it is preferable to perform image correction on the images prior to printing.
Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2007-89179, for example, discloses a printing device capable of calibrating an image. This printing device requires the input of calibration data for calibrating the quality of an acquired image.